pangaeastoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Plutarch Sagona
Plutarch Sagona was a male Allosaurus fragilis from Apex City in the Republic of Caro. He came from a long line of merchants and was the owner of the Sagona Trading Company until his death in 125? PE. He was known to put his ambition to gain a profit and better his reputation before his family, especially his children. Plutarch was a business associate of Ferox Caedis, who would become his son-in-law when he married his only daughter, Juno. Biography Early Life Plutarch was born in Apex City to Pluton Sagona, from whom he would inherit the family business. From a young age, he was taught that financial success and the family name were the most important things in life, and he strived to uphold these values. A Prospective Match Wanted his daughter, Juno, to marry Ferox for his wealth and reputation -- though Ferox could see right through him. Death Plutarch died from a heart attack/stroke in 12? PE at the age of ... His eldest son, Plutarch, inherited the Sagona Trading Company shortly after. Personality Businesslike, ambitious, frugal with money but shameless in showing how rich he is, conceited, insensitive, abusive Plutarch is an ambitious and opportunistic saurian who wants nothing more than to make a profit. He has a portly physique due to years of indulgent eating and drinking, and his penchant for wearing fine clothes and rings show his materialistic nature. Despite this, he is pragmatic enough to be frugal with his wealth. As a member of the social elite, Plutarch is pretentious and sees those in the lower class as beneath him. As a husband and father, he is not the most ideal, for he holds little sentiment for his wife and children, the latter of whom he regards primarily as a means of bettering the family’s wealth and reputation. Additionally, he has a low tolerance for disobedience and incompetence, which makes him inclined to be authoritative and disciplinary in both word and action. This aspect of his personality has instilled fearful obedience in his daughter, Juno, and he has not been above using verbal and physical punishment on her or his sons in the past. Relationships His Wife Where he excelled as an experienced business tycoon, Plutarch lacked in being an ideal husband and father. His marriage to his wife, Gaura, was arranged purely out of convenience, so he bore little affection for her. They lived rather separate lives, going about their own personal affairs under the condition that they did nothing to embarrass the family. His Children Like his father before him, Plutarch upheld the notion that there was profit to be gained through his offspring. He made sure that his three sons landed in respectable professions: Plutos learned the merchant's trade in preparation for taking over the family business, Solon put to use his sense of tact and knowledge of Caronian law in the legal profession, and Nidus found an outlet for his physical prowess in the Caronian military. As for Plutarch's only daughter, Juno, he was seldom involved in her upbringing, for he left that mostly to his wife. However, through her training to be a proper lady, he based her usefulness on her getting into a marriage from which he would financially benefit. Much like his sons, her success determined his own. While Plutarch ensured that his children were provided for, he neglected to support them emotionally. He had little regard for their personal interests and desires, and he expected them all to fall in line. What's more, he verbally and physically disciplined them in their youth if they did something he deemed disobedient or improper. His expectations and self-interested pursuits, however, were not overlooked by Plutos, Solon, Nidus, and Juno as they grew into adulthood. They led to tension between him and Plutos, who had taken it upon himself to stand up to Plutarch when the need called for it and be a good father to his own children. Solon became private and reserved, keeping himself focused on his work and giving his father as much of a wide berth as possible. Nidus would drink, get high, and be promiscuous in order to have some kind of escape. And Juno was too fearful of her father to risk angering him, so she did as she was told. With his sons giving the family a good image and making an income, it was Juno who was the last to be used as a pawn by Plutarch. ... He planned to arrange a marriage between her and ... When Ferox Caedis, the reclusive descendent of a historical icon in Caro, announced his intention to find a wife, Plutarch saw a chance to benefit from a marriage between him and Juno. He ushered her to meet him out of the hope of getting his attention, and when she managed to do so he asserted that she keep his interest prolonged enough to get him to ask for her hand. Ferox Caedis Plutarch was well-aware that the Caedis family was one of the Sagona Trading Company's richest clients, and so he made sure to remain in their good graces. As he came to know Ferox Caedis through his personal tastes and interests, Plutarch was able to earn his respect. But as his only daughter, Juno, was being courted by the bachelor, he found himself caught off guard by his blatant cynicism toward upper-class Caronian society and his ability to sense deception and hypocrisy. He was also intimidating in his personal strength and influence, and Plutarch knew better than to cross him. Even so, he was too ambitious to reconsider the chance of having stronger ties to the Caedis family wealth and reputation through his daughter's marriage to Ferox. Ferox was no less warm and welcoming to Plutarch even after marrying Juno. He was the only saurian who seemed to be able to humble him lest he rouse his disapproval or anger. Trivia * Plutarch was inspired by English actor Stephen Fry and his portrayal of the Master of Lake-town in The Hobbit films. * His name is Greek meaning "source of wealth," referencing his money-oriented nature. Category:Characters Category:Caronians